


Baby, it's cold outside

by puppybusby



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Random Fluff, because i have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heating in Skye's pod doesn't seem to be working</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside

“I swear to god Simmons, I’m pretty damn sure Fitz has disabled the heating from my room” Skye complained in a rushed whisper   
“Why would he do that?” Simmons asked, not bothering to look up from what she was doing  
“Because Ward told him to”  
“And why would Ward do that?”  
“Because it's some messed up idea of his to train me” Skye replied as though it was the most obvious answer ever.   
“How would that benefit your training in any way?” Simmons finally looked up, her work temporarily forgotten. Skye simply shrugged “Have you asked him?”  
“Yeah” Skye nodded “He just stared at me and left. That was it!” She added with a exasperated sigh  
“Did you ask nicely?” Simmons asked with a smirk  
“.....Yes?” Skye replied eventually, Simmons raised an eyebrow and waited “Okay it **nice** but it wasn't that bad...Can you just ask Fitz when you see him?” Skye pleaded, for extra measure she stuck out her bottom lip In an adorable pout  
“Yes. Fine, I'll ask him” Simmons sighed in defeat, she turned away from Skye and tried to focus on the work in front of her to no avail, Skye eventually left to do her own thing, probably mess with Ward in some way.  
  


Later that day FitzSimmons were working silently in their lab.  
“Fitz...” Simmons called tentatively across the lab, Fitz hummed in acknowledgement “Skye was in here this morning and... well, did you turn the heating off In her room?”  
“Yes, in fact I set it to -3” he replied nonchalantly   
“Why?” Simmons asked incredulous   
“Ward told me to-”   
“For training?” Simmons sighed  
“That's right”  
“What benefit does Skye receive by being forced to spend her nights in a room below freezing?”  
“I didn't care to ask” Fitz replied from his corner, he looked up to his partner who's brow was furrowed in concentration. Fitz let out an irritated sigh “Look, your _girlfriend_ isn't in any serious danger, Ward asked rather fiercely to disable the heating in her room. It's in a safe environment where we can all monitor her”  
“How long is she going to be enduring this for? And she is _not_ my girlfriend” Simmons crossed her arms in a huff  
“I don't know I’m afraid, however if you're desperate to ensure her warmth there are ways to do so” he said in a suggestive tone, even going so far as to wiggle his eyebrows  
“Oh you intolerable-” Simmons cut herself off, turning away from Fitz as to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks

 

Two days later Simmons walked into the kitchen and yawned into her fist, doing a double take at the figure sprawled rather ungracefully across the table  
“Skye?”  
The woman in question shot up suddenly knocking a mug over in the process  
“Fuck!” she cursed. Simmons crossed the room and grabbed some paper towels and dropped the over the now spreading coffee stain.   
“What are you doing here?” Simmons asked as she took a seat opposite Skye who was now rubbing her temples  
“I'm having trouble sleeping, I needed coffee. I think I crashed” Skye eyed the half empty coffee pot  
“Is the heating still not on?” Simmons asked, getting up from the seat and grabbing a spare mug from the cupboard and filling it up herself.  
“No” Skye sighed, dropping her head onto the surface below. Simmons frowned  
“Why don't you just-”  
“Sleep in the lounge? I tried. The door locks as soon as I go in and they don't unlock until 4am. Trust me, I know” Skye groaned

Simmons heart dropped with a fresh pang of sadness for the woman in front of her, Fitz had neglected to mention that part.   
“I can try and talk to-”  
“It won't work, but thank you for offering” Skye shot Simmons a brief smile before checking the time “I gotta go, I have training with Ward in ten minutes. I'll see you later?” she asked, more out of habit than an actual question, it was damn near impossible to not cross paths when you live on a giant aeroplane

 

Another two days passed and Simmons wasn't even surprised when Ward walked into the lab next day holding his nose.  
“Training with Skye?” she asked, Ward just nodded. With a quiet sigh Simmons gestured to a stool while she grabbed a first aid kit  
“I'm going to clean away as much blood as I can okay?”  
when she was satisfied with her work she observed his face  
“This is going to hurt a bit okay?”  
“Don't worry I can handle it”   
Simmons scoffed silently to herself and prepared to set the bone.   
She had to hand it to Ward, he didn't cry. But he looked damn close to it  
“Thanks Simmons” He grumbled as he touched his nose gently  
“Give Skye her heating back and maybe she won't break her nose”  
“I'm afraid I can't do that” Ward replied and left the room before Simmons had a chance to reply

 

It had been a week, and there was still no sign of Fitz being allowed to return the heating to Skye's pod, the usually energetic woman was become increasingly agitated and sharp to the rest of the crew, even going so far as to snap at May, who took it In stride.  
Simmons couldn't help but feel as though she was missing out on some vital information, walking into the lounge to see Fitz and Ward notice her entrance and immediately becoming silent. Any attempts to get the information out of Fitz proved useless, the man she considered a brother refusing to divulge any details.   
They had returned to working in silence in the lab, when Simmons had noticed a significant missing detail from her day  
“Have you seen Skye today?”  
“No I haven't seen your _girlfriend_ ” Fitz singsonged   
“I swear to god Fitz, drop it. She's not my girlfriend”  
“Maybe she would be if you **told** her that you like her” Fitz replied pointedly

“We've already been through this. She doesn't feel that way about me!”  
“How do you know!? Have you asked her?!” Fitz asked, his tone becoming sharp  
“I don't need to! The geek doesn't get the girl!”   
“Oh for the love of” Fitz face palmed. “Look Simmons. I love you, you're the sister I never had and I’m always here for you. But for the love of god you need to tell her how you feel, you can't keep moping around like this.”  
“I am not moping!” Simmons snapped, folding her arms with a pout  
“You know what I mean! You're a lovesick puppy and it's getting tiresome. Just talk to her” Fitz's voice softened considerably, he crossed the room and placed his hands on Simmons' shoulders “We've all seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. You have no need to be worried”  
Simmons looked up at Fitz  
“Thank you” she smiled and pulled him in for a quick hug. PDA wasn't a necessary aspect to their relationship and was only given in important cases, this being one of them   
“So are you going to tell her?” Fitz asked hopefully.  
“Yeah” Simmons smiled  
  
If she could find her.  
Turns out you could hide on an aeroplane, she dared not ask around for her in case Skye had skipped out on training or any other duties risking her getting a punishment in the form of some intense sparring from Ward.   
If Skye didn't want to be found, then Simmons felt she had no right to force the issue, she could wait until morning to talk to her.  
A few hours later Simmons looked at the time, deciding it was later she placed her book on the table and moved to turn the lamp off, as she went to do so a tentative knock on the door.  
“Come in” Simmons called. The door opened to reveal an exhausted Skye “Hey, are you okay?”   
“Can I come in?” Skye asked, gesturing to the room  
“Of course! Come in” Simmons moved across her bed and patted the now occupied space. Skye hesitated for a moment before quickly slipping her shoes off and hopping onto the bed, crossing her legs   
“Are you okay?” Simmons asked  
“I'm so tired” Skye stretched her arms, letting out a satisfied groan, Simmons tried like _really_ tried not to watch. But the way that back arched and the way the shirt rolled up exposing her stomach...  
Okay Simmons was watching and shamelessly so.  
“Every time I tried to sneak into another room and sleep, somebody would find me and kick me out! MAY, of all people let me sleep for an hour in the cockpit” Skye moaned   
“You could stay here tonight if you want” Simmons replied  
“What?” Skye's head shot to the side so fast, it was a miracle her head was still attached to her neck.  
“You can stay here. I don't mind” Simmons looked away, trying to ignore the blush creeping up her neck  
“A-Are you sure?”   
“I wouldn't have asked otherwise” Simmons smiled. Skye stared at her for a minute before grinning  
“Thank you Jemma” She whispered  
  
Simmons woke up a few hours later with a jolt.   
“Those bastards!”   
“What...?” Skye replied sleepily from behind her. Simmons realised she was the little spoon and rolled over so she was facing Skye, she reached behind Skye and turned the lamp on. Skye hissed slightly and opened one eye to study the scientist “What's wrong?”  
“How did I not see it sooner!?” Simmons groaned to herself, sitting up  
“See what?” Skye asked, becoming increasingly agitated at the lack of answers.   
“I know why they turned off the heating in your room” That woke Skye up, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her right hand, her left arm still wrapped securely around Simmons' waist  
“They?”  
“Well Fitz and Ward. But I wouldn't put it past Coulson to be a part of it”  
“Why?”  
Simmons took a deep breath and held eye contact for a moment  
“Because I may have a crush on you” Simmons replied quickly, looking away as she does so  
“What was that?”  
“I may have a crush on you” Simmons replied, more sure this time. Still not quite meeting Skye's eyes, but she could see the smirk from her peripheral vision  
“You _may_ have a crush on me?” Skye asked and Simmons can hear that smirk  
“I definitely have a crush on you” Simmons said, finally meeting Skye's eyes.   
Skye grinned and her grip tightened around Simmons' waist  
“Well I _may_ have a crush on you to” Skye winked  
“Really?” Simmons asked  
“Have you seen you? I'd be crazy not to! But I thought you were into Fitz so I didn't want to mention it...”   
“Ew no, he's like my brother” Simmons replied, punctuating her statement with a face of disgust.   
“Well, this is a pleasant turn of events” Skye mused “I'm going to kiss you now okay?”  
Simmons didn't have a chance to reply, using her right hand Skye gently cupped Simmons' chin and closed the distance catching her lips in a short kiss  
“Totally makes the lack of sleep worth it” Skye whispered when the broke apart, the breath from her words tickling against Simmons' lips  
“I'm sorry I woke you up”  
“Jemma, if I had to choose between being with you or never sleeping again, I’d choose you hands down”  
“Wow, and you're a romantic. I've certainly gotten lucky” Simmons laughed  
“I did plan on asking you out on a date first, I don't normally sleep with girlfriends right off the bat”  
“Girlfriend? I'm your girlfriend?” Simmons asked  
“Only If you want to be” Skye replied. Simmons grinned and kissed her quickly on the lips  
“As if I'd say no to that”  
  
The next morning when they emerged from Simmons' pod together and walked into the kitchen. They didn't expect to find their entire team there, all wearing shit eating grins. Except for May, however she did look _slightly_ amused by the entire situation  
“You're all assholes” Skye cursed, there was no annoyance to her voice, she couldn't even keep a straight face as she said it  
“You both clearly needed a push” Ward offered as he handed the two girls a mug each  
“Well it didn't work, Fitz had to give me a good talking to” Simmons replied as they took their seats  
“So you're together now?” Fitz asked  
“Yep” Skye grinned and put an arm around Simmons  
“Great!” Ward clapped his hands together with a smile. “Training. Ten minutes. Don't be late” He added, his smile now gone as he left the room.  
The team watched him leave, the silence being filled by an agonising groan courtesy of Skye  
“I'll see you at lunch?” Skye turned to Simmons  
“It's a date” She grinned  
Skye matched the grin and pressed a kiss to Simmons' temple


End file.
